Ambuscade
by peripateticDisposition
Summary: This is a multi-chapter fix that should end up being around 20-something chapters long. What happens when the trolls are mysteriously transported to the Harry Potter verse? I've already got the whole story planned, I just need to write it. Rating may change with time. R&R -[PD]
1. The Arrival

**There will be an Author's Note at the end of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the content, characters, places, etc. shown below. I only own the plot, though I am sure there are others like it.**

**Chapter One; The Arrival**

**London, England**

**12 Grimmauld Place**

**August 1995**

**General Point of View**

A group of men and women surrounded a long table. Dishes flew through the air, carrying food and drinks, as discussions reverberated throughout the room. A greasy-haired man was making cutting comments about the worn-out man sitting down the table from him, while a man with black, shoulder-length hair glared at him. A woman with bubblegum-pink hair stepped to the worn man's defense, as did the other man. Fights had started to break out, and just as the people surrounding the table began to draw their wands, the doors opened. Silence blanketed the room as a bearded old man made his way towards the table.

"Albus…" began the greasy man, but he was cut off when the aforementioned man, Albus, waved his hand, eyes twinkling.

"Relax, Severus," commanded Albus. Suddenly, the twinkling in his eyes ceased. He sighed, "There have been many rumors as to what has been happening as of late. I have come here to inform you of what has truly been occurring." He drew his wand and waved it, pronouncing a few words, and bunches of paper appeared before him. Albus handed them out to the other members and watched silently as the wizards and witches read over the reports, all becoming paler as they read on.

"But Albus…" stated one man weakly. "How was this possible?"

"Alas, Remus, that is what I've come to explain to you." He cleared his throat and continued, "There have been multiple sightings reported of strange gray-skinned creatures, sometimes accompanied by seemingly normal humans. They all appeared in blindingly bright flashes of light. So far, we have been able to preform a sufficient amount of successful memory charms, but if these appearances continue, it could cause a problem."

As soon as Albus finished his explanation, loud conversations and queries exploded from the silence.

"How is that possible?"

"Is it possible to stop the appearances?"

"Are the creatures hostile?"

"Maybe we can interrogate them!"

"CONSTANT VIGILLEANCE!"

Albus yet again held up a hand to silence the room, before replying, "To answer you; we have yet to figure out how it's possible, and thus, do not know how to stop the appearances. For the majority of them, they do not seem too hostile, but we are unsure. We also do not currently have any in custody, and cannot question them." He said all of this in a calm fashion, and then continued in a slightly more worried tone of voice, "I think the best course of action would be…"

A loud bang and a flash of light stopped Albus from further explaining. In the area from which the light originated stood six figures.

All wizards and witches present withdrew their wands from where they had been previously stored. They then took a moment to examine the creatures standing in front of them. All of them looked extremely frazzled, and had unsheathed hidden muggle weapons. They were also all male. Three of them were the unidentified gray-skinned creatures, while the others were (seemingly) normal human beings. All the…aliens…had messy black hair and small triangular candy corn horns. The tallest had onyx skin, and seemed the calmest. The shortest seemed perpetually angry and was growling ferociously, while the middle one wouldn't stop talking. Two of the supposed humans had hair so light a shade of blond it was almost white, while had dark brown hair. The blonds both had extreme poker faces and dark sunglasses, while the other had an excited expression on his face and rectangular glasses. All except the oldest alien looked to be around 16 or so years old. They looked scarred, as if they had seen many horrible things. At this, much of the order hesitated. The visitors, however, had no such qualms.

Sensing trouble, Albus stepped forwards and introduced himself, "Hello, I am Albus Dumbledore. Who might you be?"

Despite his kind introduction, the visitors only tensed up more. 'Maybe they don't understand English?' much of the order thought. Just as Dumbledore was about to ask as much when the tallest alien stepped up.

"Hello, Albus. I am the Signless, and these are my…ah, companions. If you could inform us of he males' and females' behind you's names, I would be sure to return the favor."

Many of the wizards and witches were taken aback by the alien's literate speech and kind attitude.

"Ah, yes, well," Dumbledore started, recovering from the slight shock. "The men and women behind me are Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Nymphadora Tonks, Alastair Moody…" He went around the table, introducing each member.

The Signless nodded, and stated in return, "These are Karkat Vantas," the angry alien "Kankri Vantas," the ever-talking alien "Jake English," the dark-haired human "Dirk Strider," the blond with triangular sunglasses " and Dave Strider." The other, younger blond. He pointed to each of them as he said their name. "The other 'aliens' and I are called trolls."

When the Signless finished, Dumbledore said, "Now, if you could tell us where you came from and why you're here…" He trailed off, looking at the 'guests'. They looked extremely agitated now, their weapons at the ready. "My boys, what is wrong?" asked Dumbledore.

The Signless looked at him stonily, his kind attitude gone. "I do not see why we should reveal any of this information to you. We have barely just met you."

"Use a truth potion!" shouted Moody, waving his wand at them. This did not help the situation at all. In fact, it made it even worse. The aliens had stepped into defensive positions, muggle weapons held high above out in front of them. In return, the order pointed their wands towards the aliens. Dumbledore, sensing a fight, opened his mouth to put a stop to this, when someone from the back of the assembled crowd shot a curse at the opposing party, and hell broke loose.

The aliens, while far outnumbered, seemed to be doing a lot more damage. They slashed and hacked and shot, and the wizards, being unused to such weapons, could not counter. Curses, hexes, jinxes, and charms of all sorts were shot rapid fire at the aliens, yet nothing seemed to work. The two blond humans moved at inhuman speeds, while the darker haired man had impeccable aim. The aliens all had the bonuses of sharp teeth and claws, and seemed to have thicker skin than humans. The wizards were failing when, all of a sudden, a thick jumble of stunning and disarming spells were shot at the other group. The two blonds seemed to realize that they wouldn't be able to block the spells before the others, and moved lightning fast. The younger blond grabbed onto the shortest alien, while the older one grabbed the brunette's arm. A millisecond before the cluster-fuck of spells hit them, the visitors all stowed away their weapons. With a bunch of loud thumps, they all hit the floor, frozen. The last thing they heard was a chorus of youthful voices demanding to know what happened. Then, darkness overcame them.

**Author's Note:**

**Hello, peripateticDisposition here! Now, I know the chapter might seem a bit short, but I plan for the rest to be a fair bit longer. Now, I would like you to know that all flames will be ignored. Then, all of you flamers can go and wallow in your own stupidity. Also, there will be quite a bit of homosexuality and, you guessed it! Swearing! I would like to think that if you read Homestuck, then you should be pretty okay with homosexuality and swearing. I mean, come on, it's Homestuck. I have not read any of the Harry Potter books for a long time, and cannot find my copies, so there will be some mistakes, too. Lastly, the photo I used for the story has all the pairings on the Homestuck side that will be featured in this story. It isn't necessary for you to look at it to understand the pairings, but it might help. Because what fandom has as complicated of a shipping system as Homestuck? (BTW one of the ships got cut of when I took the pic; its JanexRoxy. Thanks for reading, and constructive criticism is welcome.**


	2. Sexual Orientation is Weird

**There will be an Author's Note at the end of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer:None of the content, characters, places, etc. shown below belong to me. Only the plot does, though I am sure there are others like it.**

**Chapter Two; Sexual Orientation is Weird**

**London, England**

**12 Grimmauld Place**

**August 1995**

**Karkat's Point of View**

Karkat woke up to a stinging pain all over his body. He opened his eyes slightly, and immediately noticed that he was definitely not in his respite block on the meteor, or even Dave's. Dave...where was he? He remembered what happened yesterday all in a rush. How had the Signless been there? He was dead! And Kankri? He moved his head ever so slightly to the left, and then to the right. His eyes snapped shut, and faked sleep. There was another figure in the room with him. It was a man, with wavy, black, shoulder-length hair and dark, stormy eyes to match. He was quite a bit taller than Karkat (then again, who wasn't?), but not very intimidating.

Karkat stayed still and silent, until the man said, "Wake up, kid," in a demanding, voice. And if there was one thing Karkat hated, it was being told what to do. The man continued his aggressive demands, until finally, Karkat had had enough.

He jumped up, pulling his sickles from his sylladex. The man jerked back in surprise, pointing a wand (which reminded Karkat suspiciously of Eridan's science-stick) at him. They stood there, Karkat growling, angry, and the man silent, wary. Karkat grew more agitated by the second.

"What the grub-fucking hell do you want, nooksniffer?"

"What?" the man asked, clearly confused.

"Are you fucking deaf? I motherfucking asked you what the fuck you want! Who the hell are you, anyway?"

The man stepped back a bit, irritated by Karkat's attitude, before answering, "I am Sirius Black," here Karkat snorted "and I'm here to help you, along with some other wizards."

"A fucking likely story, asshole! What kind of a grub-fucking asshole with a rotten thinkpan do you take me for?" Karkat continued insulting Sirius, who grew even more pissed off, and started insulting back.

"Grub-fucker!"

"Bloody idiot!"

"Child molester!"

"Asshole!"

"Douche-nozzle!"

"Creep!"

"Dickhead!"

And so it continued. Meanwhile, downstairs…

**Hermione's Point of View**

Hermione had been happily helping Mrs. Weasley cook when the yelling started. Not too long ago, Sirius had been sent upstairs to retrieve their mysterious guests.

"Hermione, dear," said Mrs. Weasley. "Could you go upstairs and tell them to quiet down? They're disturbing everyone."

Hermione nodded, setting down the food, and hurrying up the stairs. When she got closer to the room from which the yelling originated, she started to blush furiously. The things being yelled were…_highly _inappropriate. She knocked on the door. The shouting quieted down.

A very disgruntled Sirius flung open the door, and Hermione opened her moth to tell them to keep it quiet, but stopped, staring behind Sirius. There, in the middle of the room, stood a gray-skinned alien! Hermione let out a silent scream, when Sirius pulled her into the room.

"Don't worry, this is just one of our…impromptu visitors. There were two others like this one, and three seemingly human visitors, too." Hermione looked back at the visitor, who seemed to be staring off into space, as if mentally checking for something. Sirius continued, "Maybe you could try to calm him down? I didn't really do that well…"

"I can tell," Hermione stated dryly. She turned around, and hesitantly walked up to the alien. Now that she got closer, she could see stress marks on his face, and an angry furrow to his eyebrows. He had large, dark circles rested under his eyes, which were tinted cherry red. "E-Excuse me?" she stuttered out, internally cursing for her lack of courage.

"What the holy fucking hell do you want?" he spit out, growling slightly.

"Well, I heard you and Sirius arguing, and I wanted to apologize on his behalf. He can be a douche at times." She cringed at the curse that came from her mouth, but she felt that it would most appeal to the alien, and show she was unafraid.

She seemed to be correct, as the alien softened a bit, saying, "He was a fucking asshole of a douchemuffin, but you seem a bit less…fucking stupid." Hermione could tell this was the nicest he was going to be. She sighed.

**Sirius's Point of View**

He stared open-mouthed as Hermione instantly managed to form an unsteady sort of _friendship _with the little demon (Seriously, Hermione was only like an inch or two shorter). She managed to, in only a few minutes, make a compromise with him; if he stopped arguing with Sirius, who was immensely relieved, they'd take him with them to fetch the others, which made Sirius immediately reconsider. But he didn't have any time to before being dragged out of the room.

Sirius sneered at all the decorations his family had stuck to the wall with permanent sticking charms. None of them had tried using muggle weapons before. Maybe the aliens could help out. He was drawn from his musings when they arrived at the first door. If his memory proved correct, this was the room that held the other two aliens. The smaller one had been grasping the older's arm when they'd been hit by the stunning spell, so the order could not remove them from eachother.

With a loud _Creeaak _door swung open, revealing two forms sitting on chairs, passed out. The stunning spell had worn out by now, which meant it had on the others, too. They needed to hurry. Luckily, all the doors had been locked magically. Thank Merlin for magic. As soon as the door opened, the two occupants snapped up, bringing their weapons from somewhere. Sirius had no idea how. They move into battle stances, a bit more reluctantly than Karkat had.

"Calm your fucking tits! It's just me. And some other fucking nooksniffers with rotten thinkpans," announced Karkat, voice raised. They both lowered their weapons, transporting them back to wherever they had come from. Sirius really needed to ask about that.

He cleared his throat and stepped forward, "Molly needs you two down in the kitchen to eat breakfast. She's one of the people who didn't want to fight you yesterday, and is very kind-hearted. Do **not **be rude to her!" Sirius had felt the need to add that in, in case their attitudes were anything like Karkat's. They both nodded, the tall one acceptingly, the small one looking a bit offended. The _thump thump thump_ of their footsteps faded away, and they continued on. Sirius could hear Karkat mutter something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like, "Thank _Gog _those assholes are gone," but Sirius doubted it. They didn't seem all that bad.

**Hermione's Point of View**

They walked on, Sirius moodily looking at the decorations around the house, and Karkat looking on uninterested. They soon arrived at another door, a carbon copy of the other.

"In this one," said Sirius, "Are the brown haired man, and the older blond-haired one. Jake and Dirk, I believe." At Karkat's nod of confirmation and angry glare, Sirius pushed open the door.

The two men that were supposed to be inside were nowhere to be seen, and Karkat hollered, "Hey assholes! It's just us! And no, we fucking aren't under batterbitch's mind control or whatever the fuck." Suddenly, the blond-haired man appeared in the middle of the room in a rush of color, and the brunette stepped out from behind a dresser. Dirk and Jake, if what Sirius said was correct.

"How do we know for sure?" inquired Dirk coolly. Jake cocked one of his guns, as if to let out a warning.

"Don't fucking flip your shit, douches! Some fucking woman," Sirius grunted in disapproval of what Karkat called Molly, "wants you two assholes to head down for some fucking food!" They nodded their heads in acceptance, and Dirk grabbed Jakes hand, giving Jake a quick peck to the cheek. Hermione stifled a gasp at such open homosexuality, and when she looked over to Sirius, she noticed he was also extremely surprised. Jake and Dirk walked away to the kitchen, unbothered and unnoticing, hand in hand. But Karkat, on the other hand, did notice.

He turned to them, glaring accusingly, "Are you nooksniffers one of those fucking, ah, what had Dave called them, shit, uh…homophobics?" Karkat already seemed pissed at the notion, and was angered even more at his forgetfulness.

Hermione, not wanting to enrage him further, said, "No we aren't. We were just a bit…surprised at such an open display. Why couldn't you remember the word homophobic? Is that not a thing in troll culture?"

Karkat relaxed a bit, stating, "No, it fucking isn't. All shitty trolls have same…bits…from the waist down, so it doesn't fucking matter. And your shitty human romance is so linear! We have fucking quadrants instead. I am you creator! Fucking shitty humans!" Hermione and Sirius, both extremely confused, decided to let it rest, and continued on, Karkat following.

They stopped outside the last door, and Hermione noticed that Karkat seemed a bit jumpy. She wondered why…

**Karkat's Point of View**

Karkat was extremely anxious to see Dave. If any of these so-called wizards had hurt him in any way…Karkat growled.

"Whoa! Calm down, grumpy!" exclaimed Sirius.

"How about I shove a sharp object so far down your throat it comes out the other end, along with all your worthless fucking guts!" Sirius held up his hands in a sign of surrender, and Karkat backed down.

"This one has the last blond-"

"Dave," Karkat cut him off, shoving the door open. Hermione just idly stood by and watched the commotion.

Sitting inside the room was the blond that Karkat lov-no, he meant hated. Hated. Dave sat sprawled across a chair in the middle of the room. "Hey Karkitten," he purred. He patted his lap, "Why don't you take a seat?" Karkat growled at the ironic douchebag and stormed towards him, a hand outstretched to slap Dave in the face. Behind him, Hermione and Sirius remained, shocked at Dave's display. Karkat swung at Dave, who, with lightning-fast reflexes, caught the hand, and used it to pull Karkat onto his lap. Karkat let out a fierce growl, and Dave waggled his eyebrows suggestively, "Come to have some fun?"

Karkat's face turned red and he shouted, "No I most fucking certainly did not, Strider-douche! Now let me mmph-" Dave had decided to plant his lips solidly on Karkat's, who responded for a few seconds, before shrugging Dave off. He stood up, pulling Dave with him. "Come on, asshole! We've got to go eat!" Dave smirked cheekily, letting himself be pulled along by Karkat. They passed a shell-shocked Hermione and Sirius, who were definitely wondering, "Are _all _the visitors homosexual?!"

**Hello people! As you can see, Davekat will be playing a big part in this. Another thing you might have noticed, is that they are in a sort of kismesis/matesprit relationship. Kinda like The Disciple and The Signless. Some of the trolls will be less confused by human terms, and may ven use some human terms, because of their prolonged exposure to the humans. They still use stuff like Gog and Jegus, though. Anyways, there's more on the way! Enjoy, and don't flame.**


	3. A Proposition and Interrogation

**There will be an Author's Note at the end of the chapter. Disclaimer: None of the content, characters, places, etc. shown below belong to me. Only the plot does, though I am sure there are others like it.**

**Chapter Three; A Proposition and Interrogation**

**London, England**

**12 Grimmauld Place**

**August 1995**

**Moody's Point of View**

Moody's day had been going fine before he reached Grimmauld Place. He had "taken care of" some snotty kids that had called him names, and had performed various deeds that he had deemed worth his time. And, best of all, the aliens had been extremely cooperative, well, as cooperative as aliens could be. He had stopped outside Grimmauld Place with a (slightly threatening) smile twisting his scarred face.

Entering the house, he looked around suspiciously, before slowly walking to the kitchen. Moody heard loud voices spilling out from the kitchen, and whipped out his wand, distrustfully advancing into the kitchen. The scene that greeted him was absolute chaos.

The blond boy with triangular sunglasses, Dirk he recalled, was sitting bizarrely close to the brunet boy, Jake. They seemed to be the only ones not participating in the anarchy. The youngest troll, Karkat, was fighting both physically and verbally with the other blond, Dave. The Signless was running around, trying to help the other adults catch the owls zooming through the air, and the last alien, Kankri, was loudly lecturing everyone about social justice and warning them to tag their triggers. The Weasley twins were sitting behind Dave and Karkat, sniggering, and Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione were huddled in the corner whispering to eachother, casting glances at their alien visitors every once in a while. Everyone else seemed to be running around, joining the Signless in his hunt for owls.

Moody roared, "CONSTANT VIGELENCE!" This caught everyone's attention, as they all stopped what they were doing to stare at him. Though, the Dave boy still had his hand rested somewhere on Karkat that was just a bit suspicious, and the alien was still muttering curses at the blond. Oh well, it was the best he could do.

"Why was everyone fighting eachother! Always watch for enemies! Always be wary! CONSTANT VIGILENCE!" satisfied with his top-notch advice, Moody continued, "A meeting is about to commence," he paused here looking behind himself suspiciously. You could never be too careful. "So all the people here that are underage need to leave NOW! Not you, aliens," he directed his last comment to the aliens, who were starting to make their leave. They sighed, and seated themselves at the table. "No no no, you are going to help us catch these owls." More sighs.

They had finally finished "gently persuading" the owls to behave when the rest of the order arrived. "Who might the letters be for?" questioned Albus kindly.

Moody looked at the names scrawled on the envelopes, and stated, "For the kids. Acceptance letters like usual."

Albus nodded in satisfaction, before suggesting, "Perhaps, our visitors would be willing to allow us to come to up with and agree to a compromise." His eyes twinkled, and the visitors hesitantly looked towards the Signless.

The Signless nodded, "What sort of compromise would you like to discuss?"

Dumbledore smiled, "I can see that you will be here for a while, and it will be hard for you to go back to where you want to be. I was thinking that we could offer you food, clothing, protection, and information. In exchange, you could provide protection for the students. Any of you under seventeen would go to our wizarding school, Hogwarts, and pose as students. The rest can stay here and research."

Moody could not believe Albus was actually making this proposition. He looked over at the other group, and saw them to be seriously considering it! He had to put a stop to it right then and there!

"Dumbledore! We cannot possibly let this happen. We know next to nothing about them! CONSTANT VIGIELENCE!" argued Moody.

"You are quite right, Alastair," replied Albus smoothly. He turned to the visitors. "Perhaps, you could supply us with some information about yourselves?"

The aliens shifted a bit, and the Signless opened his mouth, about to agree, when Moody interrupted, "Under veritiserum only!"

Albus considered this thoughtfully for a few seconds, before turning to the aliens regretfully saying, "I'm dearly sorry. Veritiserum is our version of a truth potion. Could you possibly agree to let one or two members take a sip of it, and answer a couple questions?"

Moody could see Snape sneering disgustedly in the corner, and Molly had to be restrained at calling them out on their use of the potion by Arthur. The aliens were huddled together discussing what to do, and finally came to a conclusion.

Karkat stepped forward, "As long as you assholes don't fucking ask anything too motherfucking incriminating…" he muttered. Moody nodded, and Snape smirked in contempt and satisfaction, bringing out a truth potion. He handed it to Karkat, who popped open the miniature bottle. He sniffed it and, deciding it to be safe, took a large swig. Then, he sat down.

The order members took turns asking questions, one after another after another.

"What is your name?"

"Karkat Vantas, fuckass!"

"Where do you come from?"

"Alternia. Duh!"

"Uhh…what species are you?"

"Stupid fuckers! I'm a troll!"

It continued on for a long time with pointless questions, until it was Moody's turn. He had already decided his question a while ago. "Where did all of you learn to fight?"

Karkat seemed to be struggling to hold it in, actually managing to for a few seconds (surprising much of the order), before bursting out, "Our species was naturally extremely violent, and must learn to fight from a young age. It was, as you fucking worthless pieces of shit would say, a dog eats dog world."

Much of the order had picked up on the use of past tense, and a voice from the back spoke up, "Was? What happened?"

All of the visitors' eyes narrowed, and Karkat yet again struggled to stop the answer. "I think that's eno-" the Signless had just stepped forward to call a stop to things, when Karkat pulled his sickle from thin air, stood up, and opened his mouth, clamping his hand around his tongue. Realization dawned on the visitors' faces, who had been just as confused as the order was, and Dave let out a distressed, "NO!" speeding forwards, just as Karkat, still trying to block the answer, swung his sickle in a downwards motion. With a sickening _shluck!_ Karkat's tongue lay on the ground, and blood spurted out of his mouth, spattering across the table.

Dave reached Karkat's side seconds later, and caught him as he collapsed from the pain and blood loss. He turned towards the order, and in a panicky voice, demanded, "Help him, _now!_" People rushed around Moody in distress, yet Moody stayed rooted to the spot. That kid definitely had nerve. He would have made a fine auror if he were a wizard. Moody was broken from his thoughts at the call of his name. He hurried towards the caller, completely calm. The alien kid would survive. He was tough. _Very _tough.

**Hello! This chapter was a bit hard to write as it was in Moody's point of view, and I have no idea how to write him, but I hope you like it. I know, it took a bit of a sudden turn, but I felt like, in all reality, Karkat would go to the extreme to protect him and his friends. Also, this takes place after the game is over, and I feel like he would have also matured at least a little bit, and wouldn't faint at the sight of blood. Or maybe not. He still fainted. Enjoy, and please review.**


End file.
